This Time Around
by FullmetalFlame95
Summary: This is my first fan fiction! Royai is one of my favorite pairings, I love them so much! Feelings change over time and with their careers rapidly moving, how will they adjust to those feelings?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction so please comment! I love advise.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything FMA, but I love it sooo much!

Chapter 1: A New Friend

The house is huge; it also seems run down, making it impossible to think someone lives here, let alone a former state alchemist and his young daughter. After I take one last look at the place, I make my way up to the creaky stairs that lead to the front door. I lift my fist to the door hesitantly and knock. I expect to have to stand there for a while, that was until the door opened. The man standing in front of me looked quite odd at first glance. He didn't look like a state alchemist; he looked more of an old man who didn't get out of the house much. He is rough-looking, and by the looks of it, it seemed he hasn't shaved in weeks and hasn't bought new clothes in who knows how long. "You must be Roy Mustang," the man says. I nod my head, "Yes sir, and you must be Berthold Hawkeye" I say. "That I am, come in." He shifts to the side to let me in. I hear the door close behind me. The house looks somewhat nicer on the inside, but it still could use some renovation. I turn to the man. "Now that you are going to be my apprentice, I will let you know I do not tolerate laziness, either you're here to learn, or I will not waste my time, understood?" He says. I nod. "Good, now, you will have lots of reading to do when you're not with me. You will have lessons from eight in the morning till 1 in the afternoon, after that, I have work of my own to do. Therefore, after that you will do reading and work that I expect to be done." I nod again, continuing to scan my surroundings. The layout of the place is very spread out, making the rooms much larger than most would think. My teacher gives me a tour of the place. The last stop on our tour is the room I will be staying in. "Now, just down the hall is my daughters room, and my only warning to you; don't do something you might regret, I don't really care if you talk once in a while, but If I wouldn't approve, don't do it, understood?" He says. "Yes sir" I put my suitcase on the bed, looking around; it's not much, but it will do. Mr. Hawkeye turned around one last time before leaving "As for today, get settled in, and our first lesson will be tomorrow morning. Also, my daughter cooks most the meals around here, so there is no need to worry about that" And with that, he's gone. I begin to unpack. It seems so quiet here, like there's no life here.

Once I finish unpacking, I decide to go look around the place. I walk down the hall to where Mr. Hawkeyes' daughters' room supposedly is. I find a bathroom, and a closet. I look at the last door at the very end of the hall. The door is slightly open. I hesitate, but try to peak in. I notice no one is in there. "What are you doing?" I jump and turn to the voice behind me. I feel my breath catch in the back of my throat. The girl in front of me isn't what I expected. She's short, rather small, although I don't know exactly how old she is. She has long, blonde hair, with big hazel eyes. "Well, are you going to tell me what you were doing?" She speaks again. I try to compose myself to think of a good excuse, not 'oh, nothing I was just being nosy'. "I wa-was just, um…, looking for the bathroom" I internally smack myself, that wasn't a good answer. "It's right there, the door is wide open," She says, annoyance lacing itself in her tone. "Fine, I was just looking around, I didn't know it was your room, I'm sorry." She looks at me for a minute. She sighs, "Whatever," She turns to go back down the hall. "Wait," I say "I didn't introduce myself, my name is Roy Mustang". She stops, turning back around. "It's nice to meet you, Mister Mustang." She bows her head slightly. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?" I ask. Her eyes meet for a moment, but then she looks away. "My name is Riza Hawkeye," "It's a pleasure to meet you, Riza," I smile at her, but she just looks at the ground. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my chores," She said, turning on her heels, walking back down the hall. I stand there for a minute, looking down the hall. This wasn't exactly how I planned on meeting Mr. Hawkeyes daughter. I continue to search around the house to see what else I can find.

After my adventure around the house, I realized I was starving. I went to go find the hall where I found the kitchen. Once I found it, I walked in, not expecting to see anyone in there. Riza was standing on a step stool cutting up vegetables and throwing them into a pot. "What are you making?" I ask. I see her jump and look at me. "You scared me. I didn't hear you come in. I'm making soup". She says. I smile at her, "Do you want me to help you?" She shakes her head, "There's no need, I've been doing this for a long time, I don't ne-" I cut her off, walking over and picking up a knife and grabbing a potato, "Nonsense, I'm bored anyway," I say, beginning to peel the potato. She stares at me for a minute, and then continues what she was doing. It stays quiet for awhile. Finally, I decide to break the silence, "So, Riza, how old are you?" I ask. "12, almost 13," She answers. That's why she looks so small. She acts a lot older than 12, actually, she acts older than me. I continue to cut up vegetables that are still whole. "How old are you, Mister Mustang?" She asks. I smirk, "15. Although many people tell me I have a baby face." She moves over to the stove, stirring the big pot sitting there. Things for the most part stay quiet, an occasional thank you when I bring her more things for the soup.

30 minutes pass and the soup is ready. I watch Riza get out two bowls and two spoons. She fills them and brings them to the table. "Isn't your father going to eat with us?" I ask. She sits down "No, he prefers to eat alone, when no one is around." She sighs. "So, you eat by yourself? That sounds lonely." She shakes her head, "I got used to it after a while. We only ate together when my mother was here," She looks down at the ground. "Did your mother go away somewhere?" I ask. "You could say that, she died when I was 6. I don't remember much about her." She says quietly. I look down at my bowl, "I'm sorry to hear that. My parents passed away when I was young too. They died in an accident. My aunt became my guardian after they died." I look over at her, she looks up at me. "This world is cruel and ruthless," she mumbles. She gets up and puts her bowl in the sink, and walks out of the kitchen. And for the first time in a long time, I think about what my mother looked like. Was she pretty just like Riza? I bet so.


	2. Chapter 2: The Moon is Pretty, Isn't It?

Yay Chapter 2! I'm thinking of sometime in the near future to change the POV, but I'm not sure yet.

Well, Keep reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything FMA, but I love it so much!

Chapter 2: The Moon is Pretty, Isn't It?

It has been almost 8 months since I first arrived at the Hawkeye estate. Most of my time has been spent reading books about science and math. I was never good at math; I never understood why you used letters to represent numbers, it just seems pointless if you ask me. It's been raining a lot these past few days. It's made the place even drearier. Riza and I haven't really talked much since my first day here. I go in every afternoon and help her with dinner. She doesn't protest, but I can tell it bothers her. She stays in her room most of the day. Mr. Hawkeye mentioned something about her going to school very soon. But other than that, he never talks about her. Come to think of it, they don't see each other that often either.

I mailed a letter to my aunt Chris a couple days ago, to see how things were going back at home, and also to ask if she could send me some more clothes. I'm getting tired of having to do my laundry every other day; also, some of my clothes have gone missing. I start to take notes on the chemistry book I just finished, when I hear a knock at my door. "Come in," I say. Riza walks in with a pile of clothes in her hand. "Um, these are yours, I accidentally put them in my pile," she says. I walk over and take the pile from her. "Thanks, I was looking for these." I place them on my dresser. She starts to leave. "Wait, what are you doing?" I ask. She turns around, "Going back to my room," "Why don't we do something?" I ask. She looks at me oddly, like I'm speaking some foreign language, "I don't think that would be a good idea," "Why not? We wouldn't do anything your father wouldn't approve of, I promise." She's quiet for a minute; I assume thinking of what she should do. "O-Okay," She stutters. I put my shoes on in one swift movement and grab her arm, pulling her out of his room and down the hall. "Where are we going?" She asks. I look back at her, the smirk on my face growing wider. "You'll see, put some shoes on." I let go of her arm to let her get her shoes. "But we shouldn't go out," She protests. "Why not?" I ask. She looks around trying to find the answer, "Well, we just….can't." I almost laugh. "Are you afraid?" She looks down at the ground, "No," She mumbles. "You are. You're afraid to get in trouble with your father," She glares up at me. "No, I'm not. Let's go." She grabs my shirt sleeve, yanking me out the door. I'll give her credit; she's a lot stronger than she looks. Once we make it past the gate, she stops. "So, what are we going to do?" She asks. I look around and notice a path. "Let's go this way," I say, walking towards the path. We walk down the path.

The path leads to a small lake. I look around, there is no one around. I walk over to the shore and put my fingers in the water. It isn't too cold. I take my shoes off and set them on a rock, to make sure they don't get wet. I look behind me. Every time I look at Riza, I get this funny feeling inside me. She's unlike any girl I've ever met. "Wanna go for a swim?" I ask. She shakes her head, "No thank you." I have a thought in my head; it seems cruel but it's so tempting at the same time. I sigh, giving into temptation. I pull my shirt over my head and toss it with my shoes, making my way over to where she is standing. She takes a step back when I approach her. "W-What are you doing?" She asks, her cheeks a little red. I smile down at her. "Oh, nothing just having some fun," I say. Her cheeks blush even more when I lean in closer to her. The next part of my plan may get me killed, but it will be totally worth it. I scoop Riza up, throwing her over my shoulder. "Put me down!" She shouts, hitting her tiny fists against my back. I chuckle before reaching the edge of the water. "You want me to put you down?" I ask. She huffs, hitting me more, "Yes!" I try to muffle my laughs as best I can. "Alright; if you say so." And with that, I do as she wishes, and put her down, making a big splash. The look on her face makes it all worth wild.

I try to help her up, but she shoos me away. "How dare you! Don't try to help me when you're the one who put me here!" She says. Anger is spread across her face. I put my hand out one last time as an attempt to say sorry. She has this look in her and takes my hand, giving it a yank, causing me to topple into the water next to her. I wipe the hair out of my face and look over at her. I'm don't believe what I see. The smile on Rizas' face makes me smile on the inside. This is the first time I've seen her smile, or show any emotion for that matter. She laughs, another first, but I love the sound of her laugh; it's very soothing. "Are we even?" I ask, shaking the excess water from my hair. "Yes, we're even." She giggles. I feel my smile become wider. It really is a beautiful sound.

The sun is starting to set. It was somewhat of a nice day; considering the gloomy ones prior to it. We've been sitting in the sand, playing twenty or more questions. "So, what's your favorite food?" I ask sitting up from the soft bed of sand under me. She puts on her thinking face for a minute. "Um, raspberries; what about yours?" She asks "Well, it would probably be between fish and potatoes." She looks at me puzzled. "Potatoes?" She laughs. "Yeah, what's so wrong with potatoes?" I watch her facial features. "Nothing, I just never heard anybody say potatoes were their favorite food," She says. We continue to watch the sun go down for a couple more minutes. I stand up and put my hand out to her. "We better get going; it's getting late." She takes my hand and I lift her to her feet. We make our way back to the path we came from. "You never answered me," She says, watching every step she makes. "What?" I ask. "What was your mother like?" I look down at my own feet and think for a minute. "Well, she had long black hair, with big onyx eyes. She wasn't too tall or too short. She was kind, sweet, and always took of others before herself. You and her are a lot alike." I say. She looks at me confused, "How so?" "Well, you both cared for others before thinking of yourselves, and your laugh. Your laugh is very similar to hers." I look away, feeling my cheeks heat up. Before I know it, we reach the steps to the house. Only then do I realize we are both covered in mud. In the midst of walking up the steps, we both come to a dead halt when we see Mr. Hawkeye standing in front of us. "Where were you two?" He asks. "We went down to the lake over there," I speak up. I can sense Rizas' body tense next to me. Mr. Hawkeye sighs, "What did I tell you, Riza?" He asks sternly. She looks down at her feet. Mr. Hawkeye stands there, waiting for an answer. "I'm waiting." He says, getting more irritated by the minute. "No leaving the house without asking." She mumbles. "Go up and get cleaned up and go to bed. No dinner for either of you tonight." He says. I start to follow Riza into the house, but a firm hand stops me from moving forward. "What did I tell you, Mustang?" He asks. "Yes Sir, it won't happen again." I say. He looks at me before letting go of my arm. I hurry up the stairs to do what I was told.

I walk out of the bathroom after brushing my teeth and notice Rizas' light was still on. I walk down to her room, careful not to make the floor creak. I knock lightly on the door. "Yes." I hear from inside. I walk in and shut the door. Her room represents her well; very neat and tidy, just like her. "I'm sorry I got you in trouble." I say. I walk over to the window she is sitting at. "It's okay." She says, continuing to stare out the window. I wonder what has got her attention until I look out for myself. "Isn't the moon pretty?" She asks. I can't help but notice the glow of the moon that sits on her skin. I smile, "Yes, yes it is."


	3. Chapter 3: First Times

Hey Guys! I'm actually liking where I'm going with this, but I'm going to speed things up a bit, and I'm also going to mix of the POVs, because I can! Haha. Please review, I love feedback.

The third chapter is going to have both Roys' POV and Rizas' POV

Disclaimer: I don't own anything FMA

Chapter 3: First Times

It's hard to believe it's been three years since Roy Mustang became my fathers' apprentice. I found it hard at first. It was odd to have a boy staying right down the hall from my room. But there is something about him that has changed me. He made me come out of my shell, although I would never tell Roy that. I still feel nervous when we're together. I feel my heart beating ten times as fast and sometime, I feel my face heat up. I'm turning 16 next week. I hate birthdays. I tried to keep it a secret from Roy, but he ended finding out. He always surprises me in his own way to make that day mine. Today is Saturday, the day I go out into town to pick of groceries. I put my shoes on and grab a sweater. The seasons are changing and the leaves have been falling, a good sign winter is on its way. I look in my purse to make sure I have everything. I can't find the list I made this morning. I go back to my room and look for it in there. Once I find it, I walk back down the hall. As I'm walking past Roy's room, I hear a loud thud. I open the door to see what's going on. I find Roy lying on the floor. "What are you doing?" I ask, chuckling a little. He looks over at me with that smile on his face. "I tripped over my own two feet, that's what I'm doing." He laughs. I walk over to help him up, which he doesn't need, but he accepts the offer anyway. "So, where are you off to?" He asks me. "To town to buy some groceries," I say. "Would you like some company?" He asks. I look at him, watching his facial features. "Are you done with your studying for today?" I ask. He nods his head, not taking my eyes off of me. "Sure." I say. The smile on his face grows wider. He follows me downstairs to the front door. Once he has his shoes, we head out down the road that leads into town.

Roys' POV

I love every minute I spend with Riza. It has been amazing to watch her grow from a scrawny little girl to beautiful; and curvaceous if I might add, lady. She's still shy, but every once in a while I get to see the playful side of her, as well as her angry side, which is mostly due to my own desires to get under her skin. The weekends are the only times I get to really see Riza, considering she goes to school during the week and I'm stuck in the study with Mr. Hawkeye. We still eat dinner together, and on some occasions, we stay up and talk about each other's day. My days are about to change though. Mr. Hawkeyes says soon, I'll be able to only study during the week with him and for shorter amounts of time, the rest will be up to me. That doesn't bother me that much, I like studying alone, so I can absorb what I learn, not just skimming over it. I glance over at Riza. She really is beautiful; unlike any girl I've ever seen. The way her long, blonde hair, flows freely over her shoulders and down her back. The way her hazel eyes glisten when light hits them. Her facial features are so soft and defined; her small nose, her cheeks, and her rosy pink lips, are perfect. The things I image about would get me killed by Mr. Hawkeye, but what did he expect to happen? You put a teenage boy with a young girl who is now a teenager herself in the same radius of each other. You want them to live in the same house, but you don't want them to develop feelings for each other; that's just ridiculous. I will openly admit I have feelings for her, I don't have an issue with expressing myself; but Riza on the other hand, would never admit to having those same feelings toward me. I know they're there though, I can tell whenever we're together and she starts to stutter when things get uncomfortable, or when she blushes when I get a little close for her liking.

"So what are we getting this shopping trip?" I ask. She looks down at hr list. "Nothing out of the ordinary," She says, looking over at me. I glance over, trying to read her list. She thinks I'm forgetful. I know her birthday is next week and I'm going to make it a special one for her. I mean, it's not every day you turn 16. I'm going to have to try and sneak away to get the things I need.

Rizas' POV

Going into town with Roy is always a field day. All the girls gawk at Roy like he's a king. I mean, I can understand why; he is a very attractive man, I don't blame them for staring. The only thing that bothers me is the looks they give me when they see me walk next to him. Of course all the girls in town are very pretty, much prettier than me, so I know it infuriates them to see me next to Roy. "I need to go in here for a minute; can I meet you up at the market?" Roy asks, stopping at a covered shop. "O-okay," I say. The girls around us look like they're ready to jump when we part our ways. Roy looks at me for a minute, and then looks around, a grin forming on his face. He comes closer to me, leaning over, kissing my cheek lightly. I feel my face turn bright red. The girls around turn away, disgusted, and go back to doing whatever they were doing. Roy smiles at me and then disappears into the shop. I sigh, making my way toward the market.

Roys' POV

I love teasing her in my own little way. I could tell she felt uncomfortable being with me period, so I figured I would let the people around us know, I'm taken, well, at least in my mind. My heart will always belong to her. I look around the shop, looking for the things I need. I'm glad this shop has a bakery. I decided since I couldn't get away with making her a cake, I'll buy her one. I go over to the little knick-knacks. Ever since I met Riza, she has lived up to her name; Hawkeye. She is always aware of her surroundings, and watches everybody's actions, like a hawk's eye. As I continue to look through the tiny items, I notice a small booth set up in the corner. I walk over and realize it is a jeweler. I look at the tiny items behind the glass; jackpot.

After I pay for the items, I make my way toward the market. I feel I did pretty well this year. I have Rizas' birthday surprise day all planned out. I lucked out this year, her birthday is on a Friday, and she doesn't have school that day. The day will start out with breakfast, which I will attempt to make on my own. Then, we'll go for a walk to the park down from the house, where we will have a nice picnic. Then, we'll go back home, and I'll make dinner for the night. Finally, we'll go to her room, where we'll eat the cake I got her, and then she'll open her presents. Damn, I would make a great boyfriend. I scope the market out, trying to find a certain blonde-haired girl. I spot her looking at some peaches. She looks so beautiful in her lavender dress with her cream-colored sweater. I walk over to her, hiding my bags behind me. "How's the shopping going?" I ask. She shrugs, picking up a couple peaches and throwing them into the bag. "I think I'm about done." I look in her bag, looking to see if I need to add anything. "Did you get any raspberries?" I ask. She looks at me funny, "But you don't like raspberries." She says. "But you do." I walk over to the raspberries, trying to look for the best-looking ones. "Here," She says, leaning over me grabbing a couple packets of them.

Once she's finished and paid for the groceries, we make our way back to the house. "So, what do you want for your birthday?" I ask. Her brows furrow together, "Nothing." She says irritated. "Aww, c'mon, there has to be something you want!" I say. She ponders for a minute. "You know what I want? I want…..a cake." She says. I laugh. "A cake? Cake? That's all you want?" I ask, still laughing. She smiles, "Yes. I never get to have sweets, so I want to have a piece of cake." I finally cease my laughter, "I think I can manage that…and more." She frowns at me, "Roy, I told you, I don't like birthdays, especially mine." I smile, "I know, but I like birthdays, especially yours." She laughs, blushing a little. "Just promise me, you won't go out of your way?" She says. "I won't promise anything, and besides. There's a first time for everyone. And this will be the first birthday you'll actually enjoy." She smiles, "We'll see."


	4. Chapter 4: First Times Pt 2

Hey guys! This chapter is like a part two to the last chapter. I'm really starting to like this story. Again, I'm going to go with both POVs, I find it easier to write switching it off. So I hope you enjoy, and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything FMA!

Chapter 4: First Times Pt. 2

Roys' POV

Once we get back to the house, I help Riza put the groceries away. I also hide the bags I got for Rizas' birthday. When we're just about done, Mr. Hawkeye comes in. "I have to go on a trip next weekend. I'll be leaving Friday morning and I should be back sometime in the afternoon on Sunday. I expect you to keep studying while I'm gone, Roy. Taking a break is not an option." He says. Riza continues to put the food away. I nod at my teacher, and he walks back out, going into his study. I turn to Riza, "I'm sorry." She looks over at me, "For what? It's not your fault he's the way he is." "I know; it's just a shame he doesn't think about you, it's like you're his maid, not his daughter." She sighs, putting the leftover lasagna from last night in the stove to heat up. "He has always been that way, I'm used to it." I get the plates out and get us both glasses. I pour water for us and set it on the table. "I was wondering something." She says, not facing me. "And what would that be?" I ask. She pauses for a minute, "Why…why did you kiss me when we were in town?" I smile at her, "Because I wanted to let people know someone has hold of my heart and I'm not interested in anyone else." I see her face blush deep red. "Uh...I-I gu-guess t-that makes s-sense" She stutters out. It's so noticeable when she gets nervous. That's one thing I love about her.

This week couldn't have gone by any slower. I felt like it dragged on into eternity. I'm really surprised I'm up this early. Luckily, Mr. Hawkeye has already left for his trip. He would get really curious to know why I'm up at the crack of dawn making breakfast. I hear soft footsteps coming down the stairs. I look over at the door, where Riza is standing, still in her tank top and shorts she slept in. "What are you doing?" She asks, still groggy from sleep. I smile, "Making you a special birthday breakfast, birthday girl." She frowns at my last comment. "You make me sound like I'm 10; it's not that big of a deal." I shake my head. "What time did you get up? Did father see you?" She asks. "Um, maybe an hour ago, and no, he was gone before I got up." She nods her head and goes to sit at the island, watching my moves closely.

Rizas' POV

God; I ask him not to go out of his way and what does he do? He gets up at 4 in the morning to make breakfast. It really is sweet, but I hate it when attention is drawn towards me, and I can't stand being in the spotlight. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" I ask, watching his every move. He chuckles. "Of course; and just an FYI, I've cooked breakfast before; I'm not a complete idiot." I look down at my hands, "I don't think you're an idiot at all." His smile grows wider. "Thanks. That means a lot, coming from you." The rest of the time we spent in silence. Once we're done eating, I go over to clean the dishes. "Stop right there. Back away from the sink." He tells me. I furrow my brows, and look back at him. "Why?" I ask. He takes the plates from my hands and puts them in the sink. "That's not your job today. Now, go get dressed, we're going somewhere." I hesitate to ask where, but today, I'm just going to go along with things, for once.

As I'm getting ready, I stop and look at myself in the mirror. I really don't see what he sees in me. I mean, I look like a girl, but there are other girls much prettier than me. All the other girls make themselves look pretty; I just don't see the point. I'm just a simple, plain girl. I don't like make-up, I can't wear heels, and I am certainly not going to wear anything that reveals anything. I don't know; I've always seen Roy as the type who liked girls that dress themselves up; maybe I'm wrong. I let my hair out of towel it's been in since I got out of the shower and look at myself one more time. I decide to not dwell on it and continue to get ready. Once I'm done, I make my way downstairs. Roy is sitting by the front door, waiting for me. I grab my sweater off the rack, leaning over a little too far, losing my balance, toppling onto Roy. I look at him wide-eyed. He starts laughing. I feel my face heat up again. Damn, I really have to get over this whole 'he's so damn cute I can't stand It,' feeling. "S-s-sorry," I stutter. Damn it, Riza, get it together. I start to get up, but I feel myself being pulled back down. "It's okay," He whispers in my ear. My face is on fire now. I try to keep my composure, smiling lightly before getting up. He gets up; grabbing a big bag. "What's in there?" I ask, He smirks at me, "You'll see." I roll my eyes; predictable.

We go to this park, which, I wouldn't really call it a park. What surprises me is there are actually people here. Roy lays a blanket down under a tree and puts the bag on top. I look around; the majority of people here are couples, spending the afternoon together. "Sit down, "He says. I walk over and sit on the blanket; careful to not let my dress fly up. It's actually warm today, considering winter is just around the corner. I didn't notice Roy staring at me until I looked over his way. "What? Is there something on my face?" I ask. He just continues to smile. I look around to see if any attractive is around us. "No, I'm looking at you. I'm just admiring your beauty." He says. I feel my face turn red. How can he make me feel so uncomfortable after all this time! I look away, hiding my face. "It's nothing to be ashamed of; it's something to be proud of." He continues. I look out of the corner of my, and see him lay down on the blanket. I scoot down a little, and lay down as well. "I love watching the clouds," I say. I feel myself relax and close my eyes. "That one looks like a cat," I hear Roy say. I open my eyes and see his finger in the air. I look to where he is pointing, "Or a Tiger." I close my eyes again and take in the fresh air. It really is a lovely day.

Roys' POV

So far, my plan has gone smoothly. After we ate the lunch I made early this morning, we start to head back to the house. "So, where's that cake you promised me?" I look over at Riza, who has a smile on her face. I chuckle, "Patients is the key to everything, my dear," I see her muff up. When we get back to the house, I immediately go to the kitchen. I get out the things I need. I hear footsteps coming into the kitchen. "Out," I say. "Excuse me?" I hear her say. "You're not helping me. I am making dinner on my own." She continues to stand there. "Can I keep you company?" She asks. I look over at her, "Of course; but under one condition; don't judge my cooking skills." She smiles, "No problem."

After dinner, which I won't brag, but I didn't do too bad. I clean up the dishes, and put them away. I told Riza to go relax, but I highly doubt that she'll actually listen. Once I'm finished, I go up stairs. I bring with me two plates, forks and a knife; I also get the cake I hide in fridge. I'm shocked Riza didn't end up finding it. I walk up the stairs I notice my door is open, so I know she isn't in there. I walk down the hall and knock on the door before I enter Rizas' room. She is sitting on her bed; reading a book. "I wouldn't call that relaxing." I say. "Well, you might not, but I do." She says; not looking up from her book. "Shit," I say. She puts her book down and looks at me. "What's wrong?" She asks. "I forgot to get candles." She laughs. "It's okay, I don't like candles; they make the cake all waxy." I take the cake out of the box. I look over at Riza; a huge smile across her face. "Don't sing to me. I can't stand that." She tells me. I give her a look but then sigh, "Fine."

We sit there in silence while we eat cake. I look over at Riza. I notice she has a little frosting on her cheek. I reach over and graze my thumb across her cheek. I see her freeze when I touch her cheek. I lick my thumb. I smile at her. "Are you ready for presents?" I ask. She furrows her brows at me. "Roy, I told you-. "I cut her off. "I know, but I don't really listen." She huffs. I lean back and grab the two tiny boxes behind me, "Here," I hand them to her. She gives me a curious look, and opens one of them boxes. She opens the one with the diamond earrings I got her. "Oh, Roy, they're beautiful." She says. I smile at her. She takes out the pearl earrings she has in and replaces them with hr new ones. "Thank you," She says. "Open the other one." I say, pointing at the other small box. She picks it up and tears off the wrapping; neatly if I might add. I watch her facial expressions. She opens the box, "A hawk?" She asks. "Yeah, you know, like Hawkeye." I say. She looks at it for a minute, and notices the initials I had engraved into the back. "Thank you, Roy." She says. "Want me to help put it on?" I ask. She nods. I take the necklace and put it gently around her neck. We're so close our noses are touching. I can hear her heartbeat speed up. Once I get it clasped, I don't move. I keep my eyes on hers, and slowly brush my lips against hers. I didn't notice, but I realize my hands are shaking. I leave my lips on hers, and kiss her again. She doesn't push away, which surprises me. What happens next really surprises me; she kisses me back.

Rizas' POV

I know this is wrong. I know I shouldn't do this, but I don't care. I want this; deep down, this is what I've wanted all along. I only pray that he doesn't stop. I feel myself being pushed back onto the bed. He continues to kisses me, hovering over me. I feel his hands wander; looking for the zipper of my dress. "On the side," I whisper. I notice I'm breathing heavy. "Huh?" He asks; panting. "My zipper; it's on the side." I say. He straightens himself. Damn; I shouldn't have said anything. "Are you sure?" He asks. I look up at him, "Sure of what?" He runs a hand through his soft black locks. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I feeling my conscience tell me know, but my inner demon says yes; and this time, I have to go with her. "Yes. " I say. He hovers back over me. He finds my zipper and slowly un-zips it. Once I have my arms and head out of it, my lips are on his again. My shaky hands work furiously to get the buttons on his shirt off. He reaches around and un-clips my bra. Finally, I free his of his shirt, and my hands are grasping the waist of his black dress pants. I feel his hands all over me; making their way down; lower and lower. With every inch he moves, my dress comes off even more. Finally; after we managed to de-cloth each other; we're left there in each other's arms. "Are you ready?" He asks. I nod, unable to speak. He takes it slow at first; careful to not to rough. As I adjust to it, he picks up the speed; I find myself meeting his every thrust. I feel the tension build up inside me. After a couple of minutes, I feel that tension release itself.

We lay there; looking at the moon that lights the night sky. I run my fingers across Roys' chest. "I think I love you, Riza." He says; kissing my forehead. "I love you too," I whisper. I feel his chest shake; he chuckles, "Really? I thought you'd never admit to it," I rest my chin on his chest; looking up at him, "What's that suppose to mean?" I ask. "I've known that for a long time. You make it very obvious." He says. "Well, there's a first time for everything."


End file.
